


The Allure of Spilled Wine

by Araschia



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: BloodIsSexy, F/M, MutualDesire, NormalDayGoneHot, RedWineIsWild, succumbingtotemptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araschia/pseuds/Araschia
Summary: “What do you want to do, Red Wine?”“What do I want? I’ll show you. Just as a warning, I may not act like myself.”It’s the fifth anniversary of the day you summoned Red Wine and he is not about to let it go by uncelebrated. The events that unfold are far beyond your fantasies.
Relationships: Master Attendant/Red Wine (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 19





	The Allure of Spilled Wine

You skip through the doors of Satan Cafe.

“You seem to be in a good mood, Master Attendant,” Tiramisu comments as she puts a vase of flowers on each table. 

“I believe it has to do with a certain food soul our dear Attendant has a crush on,” Chocolate, who is leaning against the kitchen counter, joins in. 

“I don’t have a crush on him!” Your cheeks are getting warm. Leave it to Chocolate to tease you about these matters. “Also, I might not check in on things here as often as I usually do, if that’s okay.”

“It’s a pity, but we’ll be fine!” Napoleon Cake stares at the egg tarts in the oven as he speaks. You suppress a laugh. The food soul beside him, on the other hand, sighs.

“If you ate fewer sweets, it’d be helpful.”

“But your tarts are delicious!”

As they continue their banter, Black Tea turns to you.

“We’ll do our best as always. Don’t worry, Master Attendant.”

“Thank you, Black Tea.”

You move toward the door. 

“Have a good time with Red Wine,” Coffee calls after you, smiling. Ah, him too.

“Uh, thanks Coffee.”

You get out of there before they can tease you more. It’s true that’s it’s the fifth anniversary of the day you summoned Red Wine. You still remember the moment he appeared, how your breath caught and your hands turned sweaty and you couldn’t keep your eyes off him. He’s admittedly one of your favorite food souls. 

Your heartbeat quickens bit by bit as you head over to the restaurant. He, Gingerbread, and Tom Yum should be back from their ingredients-collecting mission any minute.

“Waiting for Red Wine to come back from the mission, Master Attendant?” Hawthorne Ball asks lightly while cooking. By now, 90% of all the food souls know about your penchant for him.

“Yes,” you reply, sounding nervous. “You don’t have to point it out.”

The door swings open to reveal the trio back from their mission. Gingerbread is the one who gives you the basket full of ingredients, partially to your dismay. 

“We’re back, Master Attendant! We found a bunch of exotic mushrooms, several herbs, and much more.”

“The exotic mushrooms include truffles,” Red Wine adds. His eyes meet yours and the simple act gives you nervous, tingly feelings all over. 

“We hope this is enough for now,” Tom Yum says. These three are an efficient team. Although Red Wine and Gingerbread sometimes get into disagreements, both of them are great fighters and have a sharp eye for the best ingredients. Tom Yum is one of the hardest workers in the battlefield.

Still, your eyes keep gravitating toward Red Wine.

“Well, Tom Yum and I will be leaving. Have fun, you two!” Gingerbread drags a puzzled Tom Yum out of the restaurant. With even Hawthorne Ball abruptly out of sight, the atmosphere becomes more uncomfortable. You take a deep breath as you put away the new ingredients. 

“It’s a special day, isn’t it?” Your grip on the basket fumbles when you notice he’s standing right beside you. 

“You remembered?”

“Of course. It’s been five years you summoned me.”

And those five years have been wonderful.

“Right. Time flies,” you saying, adding in some random chuckle. You can be so awkward.

“Is there anything you’d like to do in particular today?”

“I...just would like to spend time with you.” There’s a good two or three hours before you have to send out a battle team to Nevras. Your cheeks are acting up again.

“I would be honored to, Master Attendant,” he replies smoothly, smiling as well. Your heart quivers.

The two of you wind up going on a shopping spree where Red Wine picks several luxurious clothes and necklaces for you to wear. He sure knows how women’s fashion works. Throughout, he gives you more compliments than usual, or perhaps it’s your overactive brain over analyzing everything. 

He helps you carry most of the shopping bags back home and gently puts them on the floor of your room.

“Perfect. These will make you look like a princess.”

You laugh awkwardly. “It’s all thanks to you, Red Wine.”

“It’s a pleasure, Master Attendant.” He glances at the clock on the wall. ““It looks like you should check in on the restaurant soon. I will take my leave.”

“Oh, right. See you.”

The food soul walks out of your room. Is it your imagination or did he leave rather hastily? Probably the former.

Hours later, you drag yourself along the hallway to your room. The battling was draining as always with Tempura’s loud enthusiasm, Sukiyaki’s sickly sweet flirting, Bamboo Rice’s energetic voice, and Pizza bothering Cassata. The restaurant was no less hectic. Popcorn accidentally burned some stir fry, which sent everyone into a panic. Rice dropped a bowl of soup, which luckily didn’t spill on her. Hawthorne Ball and Tangyuan spent the rest of the day comforting the poor, crying food soul.

“Had a long day?” 

You turn and see Red Wine at the entrance of his room, which you happen to be passing by.

“It’s the usual work,” you reply, shrugging. “Can’t complain.”

“Your dedication is admirable.” 

You raise your eyebrows. “Really? Thank you for saying so.”

Meanwhile, everything about him is admirable: his clothes, his sword work, his good looks in general…

Words you’ve kept hidden sit on your tongue. “No, you’re more admirable.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?” he asks, tilting his head. 

“I…” You swallow your nerves. Now or never. “I really like you. A lot. Since the first time I saw you, I’ve been taken by…how good-looking you are. Not only that but every time you’re in battle, the way you wield your sword is so graceful. I’m always so thankful I summoned you.”

Your gaze falls to the ground with your last words. There, the awkward speech is finally out. 

“Since you’ve expressed to me your feelings so completely, I can’t cease to respond to you. Come closer, I’ll give you what you deserve.”

You look up at his smile and take a few steps toward him. What happens next almost stops your heart.

He kisses you. 

It’s short but pleasurable. Red Wine maintains the proximity, looking you in the eye. His own red ones are captivating up close. It’s all too much to take in.

“You...you have feelings for me?” you ask in a squeaky voice.

“I’ve taken an interest in you since years ago, Master Attendant,” he says, brushing his fingers against your hair. “I suppose both of us have been waiting for the right moment.”

“I...wow. I don’t know what to say.” You’re blushing like crazy by now.

“Then don’t speak.” He leans in and presses his lips to yours again in a longer kiss. Your fingers run along the decorative patterns on the shoulder of his coat. The warm touch of his lips, the scent of his cologne…

Red Wine pulls away after a while, a little more out of breath than before. You’re almost disappointed.

“You’re great at kissing,” you say without much thought, surprising yourself.

“You’re not bad either,” he responds, straightening his clothes. “Come into my room for a while.”

Your eyes widen at his invitation. He never lets anyone enter his room. Stepping inside, you’re greeted with lavish rugs, gold-frame paintings, two dark red leather couches with square pillows arranged in the centers, a black and golden desk with floral embellishments, other luxurious furniture, and a neatly made bed with red and gold blankets with fancy floral patterns.

You blink away. Why are you looking at his bed? 

“I don’t want to mess anything up,” you say, standing beside the desk. “It’s such a beautiful room.”

He goes to your side. “Ordinarily, I dislike visitors, but I can make an exception for you.” 

His hidden flirtation skills are coming out. 

“So, how was your day?” you ask, twirling a strand of your hair out of restlessness. His expression dims.

“After the successful search for ingredients, the fool, Steak, crossed paths with me yet again. I still think his outfit on Valentine’s Day was so needlessly excessive.”

Every Valentine’s Day, all the food souls wear special outfits to celebrate with you and one another. Admittedly, you were a fan of Steak’s this year, though of course, he doesn’t make you feel the way Red Wine makes you feel.

“And the two of you argued and fought?”

“Yes, as always.” He sighs. “Let us not discuss that idiot. Although perhaps I should’ve put more thought into my outfit on that day.”

He had worn a color variation of his usual suit and pants, and carried a blood red rose. 

“No, you looked wonderful.”

“The other food souls caught your attention more,” he points out, turning to you with a distressed look. “It may be too bold of me to say this, but I want you all to myself. I want our relationship to become more than a contract.”

You are silent, repeating his words in your mind. They sound too clear to be hallucinations.

“Honestly, I’d love to.”

Red Wine reaches out to stroke your cheek and your nerves go all tingly. “Master Attendant…”

“What do you want to do, Red Wine?”

“What do I want?” His fingers touch your lips. “I’ll show you. Just as a warning, I may not act like myself.”

“All right,” you say after a pause since your brain is lagging. 

He wraps you into another kiss and the passion of it backs you up against the desk. His lips move along your neck — his fangs grazing past the delicate skin — down to your collarbone. You’re so dizzy you can’t think about anything except wanting more...more.

“Let us move to somewhere else,” he says, straightening up but not bothering to smooth out his clothes like he would normally do. 

“Sure.”

Taking your hand, Red Wine leads you to one of the couches and tosses the pillows onto the other one to make space. This careless arrangement isn’t like him. 

“I apologize,” he says, noticing your surprise. “It seems there may be other side of me even I am not entirely aware of. It’s just...I want you. I can always rearrange everything later, but when it comes to you, I can’t wait.”

Desire swirls in his eyes. He has hidden all this until now. You sit down on the couch, shivering at the cold leather. The food soul sits next to you, gazing at you with a devilish smile, and gently pushes down your shirt sleeve at the shoulder. 

This is all too unexpected to be real, but too clear to be a dream. 

“Maybe you can take your coat off,” you say, blushing as you speak. 

“Why? Convince me.” He continues to try to take your shirt off. You block his hand.

“If you don’t take your coat off, I can’t let you take off my shirt.” Okay, you’ve lost your mind. You’re never been much of a bold, vocal person. “Also, if you keep on your coat, it’ll get wrinkled in the wild things we’ll do.”

Speaking those words gives you an adrenaline rush. Wild things. Red Wine looks intrigued.

“I must admit, you have a good point. But why shouldn’t you take it off me? Must I do it myself?” His way of speech is somehow formal and flirtatious at the same time. It makes your fingers curl.

“Must we sit here asking questions instead of doing something?” you imitate him, the corners of your mouth turning up. You grab his shoulder and push the coat off him, careful not to disturb any threads. With a seemingly calm expression, he folds it and walks over to the other couch to put it down there. He also takes his gloves and jewelry off rather patiently. But when he comes back to you, he unties his hair with a careless pull, pushes you down on your back, and leans over you. 

“Very nice. Allow me now.”

He takes hold of the bottom hem of your shirt and tugs, but you resist by squirming and blocking with your arms. Instead of taking it off you, it’s more like he’s wrestling your shirt off you. When he finally succeeds, his chest is rising and falling quite heavily. 

A few seconds pass in silence.

Then Red Wine kisses your lips again, pressing himself against you. His hands misbehave, caressing your arm, your chest, your stomach. You squirm under him. Without a material barrier, his touch is warm and tempting. 

“I never knew you could be like this,” you murmur, touching his hair. He doesn’t seem to care you’re messing it up.

“You’re special,” he replies, his breath tickling your face. “Truly unlike anyone else.”

“I could say the same to you.” Your breath catches when he traces the edges of your bra. 

“Then say it.” 

“You’re special, unlike any other food soul.” 

It's definitely true. Red Wine slowly brushes his thumb along your lips, rendering you tense with anticipation. Before he does anything else, you pull him in and kiss him. He half suppresses a moan and bites your lower lip. There’s a prickly sensation and then something trickles from the area. Blood. 

“I apologize,” he says, licking some of it off your lip. His gaze has turned intense. “I didn’t ask for your permission first. It’s just...the scent of your blood is...irresistible.”

Seeing the normally composed food soul like this pushes the breath out of you. You’ve injured yourself a few dozen times in front of him and he’s always backed away. How difficult it must have been for him every time.

“It’s okay. Just...don’t go too far with the biting,” you reply, grabbing the sleeve of his dress shirt. 

“Don’t worry, Master Attendant. Actually, everything about you, not just your blood scent, is irresistible.”

Red Wine might as well be under a spell. Have these feelings been lying dormant in him all this time? You can’t think.

Within the next few minutes, your bra is off and he’s caressing every part of your exposed body while being fully clothed himself. Unfair.

“I think it’s time for you to take a few clothes off.” You’re out of breath.

“Is it?” He traces the curve of your breast with his lips, leaving you to press your fingertips into the couch. “Convince me.” 

It doesn’t help your overwhelmed heart that his voice has become rougher. You prop yourself into a sitting position and grab one of the buttons on his red vest. He cracks a lopsided grin, encouraging you to go on unbuttoning. Your fingers tremble. The vest falls on to the couch but Red Wine makes no effort to put it away properly. His eyes are fixed on yours, piercing into your very soul. Adrenaline bubbling up inside, you take hold of his white dress shirt and unbutton that too. You’re fumbling and sweating, but you can’t stop. When it’s fully unbuttoned, he slips it off his shoulders himself. Your cheeks burn.

“I…”

“Like having it your way, Master Attendant?” Red Wine asks, resting his head on your shoulder. His lips are touching your neck and his tongue licks off the blood that had dribbled from your bitten lip. You clench your fists. He really knows how to drive you nuts.

“Let me touch you.” You nudge his head off your shoulder and lean in, your noses nearly touching.

“Why?” He runs his hands down your back, sending tingles throughout you.

“Why not?” is your soft answer. A second later, you push him down onto the couch and press your lips against his. If his squirming isn’t enough indication of anything, you can feel his chest rising and falling. Bare skin against bare skin. Your mind isn’t working properly, nor does it want to. You plant a trail of kisses along his collarbone and let yourself touch his arms, his chest…

“Master Attendant...” His voice is husky. “Don’t be afraid to bite me.”

You stop what you’re doing, eyebrows raised. “Bite you? You’d like that?”

“Yes.” His smile has a delirious quality to it. “We both might as well indulge in our wild sides.”

It seems like you’re not the only one who’s lost it completely. And you love it.

Despite how much sweating your hands are doing, you bring yourself to softly bite his neck. How strange, a human doing this to vampire-like food soul. Red Wine half-suppresses a groan. 

“You don’t have to hold back making sounds,” your words tumble out without thought. 

“Same to you.”

His hands press against your back, and as you give him a few more bites down his upper body, he pulls you in ever closer. 

“Master Attendant, if you don’t make any sounds I wouldn’t know if you’re enjoying this or not.” He’s more growling the words than speaking them.

“Then maybe you have to put in the effort, Red Wine.” Your voice has somehow acquired confidence. A frustrated frown appears on his face. He pulls himself up and shoves on to your back, panting.

“Put in the effort, you say?” He kisses you with more vigor and runs his tongue along the inside of your lip. A moan slips out of your mouth. 

“Finally,” he murmurs, caressing your shoulder and chest with his lips. “Make more sounds like that.”

“Make me.”

Red Wine slips his hands beneath your skirt and leans over you. “May I take your skirt off?”

Even now, he’s being polite. You grin.

“Since you asked so nicely, yes.”

The sound of voices outside make both of you freeze. It seems to be Gingerbread talking about how Red Wine has been in his room for an unusually long time and Steak commenting on how much of a weirdo ‘that idiot’ is. They seem to stop in front of the door and then discuss where you, the Master Attendant, might be. To your relief, they probably didn’t hear any of the suspicious sounds the two of you made.

“I might go and assure them I’m okay and everything. I’ll make up some story,” you say, sitting up. The other food souls might be wondering too, especially the ones who tend to drop by your room for comfort and advice. 

“Go on and try to leave.” He stares fixedly at the door. Try to leave?

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

The voices of Gingerbread and Steak grow more distant. You get to your feet and approach the door. You’ll put a sticky note on your door so they’ll know you have ‘errands’...

A hand grabs your wrist tightly. Red Wine. Gritting his teeth, he shoves you against the wall and pins you there.

“No. You aren’t leaving.” His glare gives you shivers.

You look at him with wide eyes. “I…”

“Don’t even think about it.” He cups your face. “I’ve heard that you told Gingerbread and a few other food souls that I come across as arrogant and materialistic. I know many other food souls have said so. And it’s somewhat true. I...I want to prove them and you wrong.”

“Red Wine—“

“I’m not done. I bought you so many fancy clothes, but don’t think you have to wear them to satisfy me. I know you find food souls like Chocolate, Tom Yum, Crab Long Bao, and even Steak easier to talk to because they’re more approachable than I am. I’m not the one you go to when you’re upset or worried about something and I understand that. I want to be...I want to show you I can be someone you can comfortably go to.”

You stand there in stunned silence. Where is all this coming from? You can’t say everything he said is wrong. Maybe his high class exterior is why you took so long to confess your feelings for him.

“No, you’re a wonderful food soul. I’ll talk to you more often now. I know you care about me.”

“I value you much, much more than any of the finest jewelry and clothing, Master Attendant.” He kisses you softly. “Please stay.”

“I will.”

You can make up a story later, anyway. He puts his hands on your back and nibbles your ear. You would’ve never thought he’d want you like this. He should be complaining about the barbarity of it all, about the mess his couch and clothes are in, and especially about the sweat between his body and yours. He hates sweating.

“You taste good, you know, Master Attendant. Not just your blood, but your skin too.” His fingers touch the back hem of your skirt. Meanwhile, his mouth is on your collarbone.

“You too,” you reply. It’s like your cheeks gave up on blushing at this point. “I wanted to enjoy you longer. After all, red wine is a drink best enjoyed slowly.”

You pull him in and let your fingers drift to his belt.

“What do you want?” he asks, his breath tickling your ear.

“To get rid of the rest of your clothes,” you reply. You’ve completely abandoned your habit of thinking before speaking now. 

“What a coincidence because I want to do the same to you.” Red Wine grabs your hand and heads over to his bed. You sit on the edge and with his hands on your thighs, he leans into you so you slowly back away and end up lying down on the soft, silky sheets. “Master Attendant…”

“Always has to be you to take control first, doesn’t it?” You grin. “Then don’t hesitate.”

The second you finish speaking, he pulls off your skirt and takes hold of his belt. 

“I want you.” 

You’re blushing again as he takes his pants off and carelessly tosses them on the other side of the bed. Here you are with a naked food soul and a usually dignified one at that. 

“You want me, huh?” You touch his cheek.

“The better question is, do you want me?” 

“Do I want you to what? Mess your bed up?” You crack a crazy grin and in response, he raises an eyebrow.

“What are we going to do that will mess up my bed?” he teases, leaning in. Up close, he is so fascinating. The strands of purple hair hanging down on his face, his red eyes full of energy, his lips, and even his fangs…

“You know what.” You kiss him and it feels so liberating. Just skin and bones, leaving you aching for more.

“Do I?” He murmurs against your lips. “Say it once just for confirmation.”

“Fuck me.” You're blushing hard at your rather loud command. Red Wine gives you a lopsided smile.

“That’s quite some language you’re using, Master Attendant. Quite wild indeed. All right, I’ll fuck you.”

Hearing it from him is a double shock. Looks like you’re both insane. He enters you and starts slow. A bit too slow and sensual. You bite your tongue and squirm.

“Red Wine…”

“Hmm?” In contrast to his actions, he looks impatient.

“I did say I wanted to enjoy you slowly, but it’s more frustrating than I thought.” 

“I must admit, I like seeing you so frustrated.” The grip he has on his bedsheets tightens.

“At the expense of your own frustration, it seems.”

He continues at the same pace, raising every hair on your body. It feels good, too good. Words disappear from your mouth. Meanwhile, the food soul’s breathing has turned into panting. It stirs in you more longing than words ever could. A while later, his moan almost sends you over the edge as well. 

“It wouldn’t be fair if you keep on feeling frustrated.” Red Wine plants another several kisses on your stomach and one passionate one on your lips. You pull him in as you come and lay there, just breathing. 

“That was enjoyable.”

“You’re the only person who I’d let mess up my blankets like this.”

Indeed, the part the two of you are lying on is wrinkled. Other nearby parts are, too. However messy the bed is, nothing is messier than the food soul himself. He is naked, sweating, lying passively beside you with strands of hair splayed across his face. 

“And mess you up too. Nice to know you could be so wild.”

“Who knows, I might show that side of me to you again in the near future.”

You laugh, dizzy and satisfied.

“I’ll look forward to it. I feel so much closer to you now.”

“Don’t hesitate to knock on my door if you want. I’ll always welcome you in.” He smiles.

“Okay. Can I just lie here with you for a while?”

“Yes. I wanted to do the same thing.” 

You gaze at him, taking mental photos. Heh, a messy side. How lucky you were to have summoned him.


End file.
